AirKor
is Dharak's Battle Gear and belongs to Emperor Barodius. It is unknown if it is related to JetKor in any way other than having "Kor" on the end of its name. Information Description Attachable wings allow a Bakugan monster to fly at supersonic speed. The wings rotate to allow the wearer to hover in the air. Made from dense metal, it can sustain multiple blows. Super giant energy bolts can be discharged from Airkor to defeat opponents. It starts sparkling inside the green ore-like parts on the chest. And the lights spread into a large-size ore attached to the wings. Then, a number of bright light balls shining in green come out and coat around Dharak. The lights become the weapon, which protects Dharak as well as the energy shots, which zap to the opponents. When activated, the wings also sparkle, and it discharges a powerful light wave like a seven-colored prism to all directions. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In Final Fury, it helped Dharak to defeat the Castle Knights in a war, alongside Krakix, Strikeflier, Lumagrowl, Sabator and Lythirus. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In Divide and Conquer, it helped Dharak defeat Sabator and Nurzak in Gundalia and was thought to have killed them, but in reality, they were sent in-between dimensions by the Sacred Orb. In Colossus Dharak, Barodius combined AirKor with Dharak Colossus to help him fight and defeat Lumino Dragonoid. In ''Dragonoid Colossus'', it was still connected to Dharak when he battled Linehalt, but he didn't use it in the battle. In Genesis, it appeared in a flashback. In True Evolution, it helped Dharak fight against Blitz Dragonoid and removed his Battle Gear, Axator Gear, but was later defeated by Blitz Dragonoid along with Dharak. Once Dharak evolved, AirKor probably was no longer compatible and rendered useless rather than being replaced with another Battle Gear like Drago. ;Ability Cards':' ;* AirKor Zayin Game The Gold version has 50 Gs, the Silver version has 70 Gs, and the Copper version has 60 Gs. The set 2 Gold version has 70 Gs. The Deluxe Copper version has 120 Gs. The Deluxe Gold version has 110 Gs. Its closed form is similar to Terrorcrest. ; Reference Cards * '''Ventus Effect: If your opponent plays an Ability Card, flip a coin. If heads, the Ability Card has no effect. * Subterra Effect: If your enemy's Gate Card bonus is 100 Gs more than yours then they get no bonus. Bakugan Dimensions *Special Ability: Divebomb. Light attack; move forward; mid and close. *Gold: Agility and Willpower (1 Time) *Silver: Strength and Agility (1 Time) *Copper Trivia *Airkor is the only Battle Gear with an AoE (Area of Effect) ability. *Airkor, along with Razoid and Battle Turbine, were the only 3 Twelve Orders Battle Gear that did not show anything higher than a Level 1 Battle Gear Ability. *Its bottom wings look like Dreadeon's shoulder spikes. It is entirely possible that this may have been an inspiration for the design choices of Dreadeon. de:Airkor es:AirKor pl:AirKor Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear Category:Weapons Category:Season 2 Bakugan